


非诚勿扰 番外-登堂入室

by Qiguang



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qiguang/pseuds/Qiguang
Summary: 有一天，周防尊来到宗像礼司家玩……





	非诚勿扰 番外-登堂入室

         宗像被周防推倒在了床上，看着双手撑在自己脑袋两侧笼罩在他身体上方的红发男子，从被温泉的热气熏得有些昏昏沉沉的状态中清醒了过来。

 

         这是周防第一次来他家。两人的关系已经确立，也没必要多作扭捏，宗像便没有按照平日里的待客之道来，依旧自顾自地看着书，放任他在一旁昏昏欲睡。书看得久了有些疲惫，便将已经睡着的周防尊先生叫醒，邀请他一起去泡宗像宅邸后院里的人工温泉。

         同为男人，一起泡温泉当然没什么不对，宗像甚至还让周防帮他擦背。那个野蛮人听了他的话，抬头看了他一眼，竟然什么也没说，拿起水桶和毛巾默不作声地来到了他身后。

         宗像趴在温泉边沿上，摘了眼镜后他的世界是一片的模糊，被水汽蒸得脸颊发热，那个家伙的手劲也恰到好处，他便有些舒服地眯起了眼睛，放松了身体。

         直到肩膀上感受到一个潮湿的触感，他惊讶地回过头，却被周防抬手捏住了下巴，欺上嘴唇。

         他的吻就像他的人一样蛮不讲理，强硬地撬开他的牙关，火热的舌头蹿进了口腔肆意扫荡，舔过牙床，搔过上颚，缠住对方的舌头吮吸着，勾着它向前伸，用牙齿衔住，挑逗着露出的舌尖。

         宗像感觉到一只滚烫的手掌放在了自己的腰上，轻轻抚摸着腰线。周防的手掌有些粗糙，那块软肉本来就敏感，两相对比之下带来的感觉更加明显而难以忽视。宗像觉得自己耳朵有点发烫，在那只手隔着一层布料揉捏他臀肉时，一把将周防推开，呼吸有点急促，语气却依旧恶狠狠的：“野蛮人，你要是敢在这里……”

         “哼。”周防约莫是觉得这样满面通红又咬牙切齿的宗像十分可爱，摸着他的嘴唇笑了一下，一手搁在他后颈一手搁在他膝弯，突然起身将他打横抱起，惊得宗像下意识地环住他脖子，水哗啦啦地落回池子里。

         标准的公主抱姿势。

         宗像皱着眉，语气颇为不赞许：“请将在下放下，周防，我可以自己走。”

         周防对他的话充耳不闻，跨出了池子，拿起旁边一条大毛巾盖在宗像身上，走进屋里拉上通往后院的障子门，穿过茶室，来到宗像房间，将他一把压倒在床上，随后自己也欺身而上，目光灼灼地盯着身下的恋人。

         宗像被他的目光盯得有点不自在，掩饰性地轻咳了一声，开口道：“阁下这是要做什么？”

         周防咧开嘴笑了：“还看不清楚么？宗像。当然是做你啊。”

         “随处发情的野兽。”宗像低声说了一句，却没有拒绝——周防知道，这便是默许了。

         这个认知让他更加兴奋了起来，呼吸慢慢变得急促，俯下身在宗像嘴唇上狠狠咬了一口，在令后者吃痛皱眉之时，头颅下移在他脖颈处吮吻着，留下一个个吻痕。

         宗像自然不会允许他在无法被这个季节的衣物遮住的部位太过放肆，有些不满地抓着他的头发将他拉起。周防也不恼，顺着他动作抬起头，目光发亮地舔了舔嘴唇，准备慢慢享用这具迷人的身体。

         宗像身上的浴衣早就不知道被扔到了哪里，全身上下只着一条底裤，而且还是湿的，纯白色的布料贴在身上，勾勒出那个部位的形状，若隐若现的样子反而更加诱人。

         周防却没有向平日里那样直来直往直入主题，俯下头颅叼住了宗像一边乳首，舌头绕着那个凸起打着转，牙齿轻轻叼住，细细研磨着，手指攀上另一边，指腹来回摩擦着，直至两边都红肿挺立。

         “唔……”宗像忍不住地呻吟出声，几乎从未被触碰过的地方被这样直接地刺激，有点疼，更多的却是冲上大脑汇聚到下身的快感。他呼吸有点急促，嘴上依旧不饶人：“周防，你是没断奶的孩子么？”

         周防抬头看了他一眼，将他眼里含光的模样尽收眼底，哼笑了一声放开那个可怜的小东西：“不要说得好像你能产奶一样，宗像。”

         平日里一直懒得与他争吵的野蛮人突然伶牙俐齿了起来，宗像被他的话噎得一时不知道说什么好，有点愤愤地揪了一下他的头发。

         周防眼里带着笑意，又低下了头，吻着他的胸膛，一路向下，舌尖顺着肚脐打了个转，向一侧偏移在人鱼线上落下一个吻，随后直起身子，手掌摩挲着他的膝盖，将他的腿抬起折在胸前，啃咬着大腿内侧细腻的皮肤。

         没有什么痛感，有点痒，有点酥麻，简直是甜蜜的折磨。

 

         周防伸出手，隔着内裤薄薄的一层布料，揉了揉宗像已经挺立起来的下身，惹来对方更加急促的喘息声，随后手指绕到后方，捏了一把柔软臀肉，随后将指尖挤进了臀缝。

         他隔着布料戳着那个入口，一下又一下，十分地有耐心，与平时那个什么事都嫌麻烦的慵懒形象大相庭径。

         宗像只觉得从未被人碰触过的领域正被不断刺激着，布料与那个柔嫩的地方摩擦带来异样的感受。有几次，他甚至觉得周防的指尖已经带着布料戳了进去。他抬起手臂遮住了自己的眼睛，嘴微微张开地喘息着。有电流顺着那个部位蹿上腰身，令他觉得身体有点发软。

         也不知道是因为温泉的热气还是因为情欲的热浪，亦或是两者兼有之，宗像全身白皙的皮肤都染上了一抹薄红，引得周防俯下身在他腰侧咬了一口。

         当周防感到指尖上传来一丝湿意的时候，眼里笑意更深，收回手放下宗像大腿，勾住他内裤边缘往下拉：“会长大人，您湿了。”学着宗像平日里的语气，“需要在下的帮助么？”

         宗像果然恼羞成怒：“闭嘴！”

         周防知道见好就收的道理，却不肯轻易放过这个逗弄宗像的好机会。

         周防将他内裤剥下，抬起他双腿，拇指按揉了一阵不断收缩的穴口，“噗嗤”一声，刺进去两根手指：“听见了么？会长大人。”见对方不回答，便道：“没听到是么？”手指在他肉穴里搅动着，随后猛地抽出，伸到他面前拉下他遮住眼睛的手臂，让他看清手指上沾着的晶莹液体：“那总看到了吧？”

         宗像死死咬着牙关，拒绝与这个一上床话就特别多的家伙沟通。

         男人都是视觉动物，他看着周防裸露在外的精壮胸膛自然不会毫无感觉，可这个家伙却堂而皇之地将那种东西给他看，简直是……

         不过话又说回来，那是从他身体里淌出的东西，这么一想，宗像顿时就觉得脸上更烧了。

         令宗像几乎想要一把把周防掐死的是他的下一个动作——他将两根沾着体液的手指塞进了自己嘴里，还十分享受一般地眯起了眼睛。

         宗像敢打赌，如果他此时不是双腿虚软无力，肯定会跳起来把周防的脑袋削下来切开当碗使。

 

         之前的动作调情的意味大于实际作用，周防觉得自己再不进去就要爆炸了。他摸了摸宗像不断翕张收缩的穴口，插进两根手指，试了试肠壁的柔软程度，又插进第三根手指草草扩张了一下，便抽出手指，解开自己裤子，将昂扬的下身一鼓作气刺了进去。

         真正结合的那一刻，感觉很微妙。

         周防觉得自己的下体被包裹在了一个又热又湿的地方，那地方的皮肤都嫩滑无比，还像一张小嘴一样吮吸着他的肉棒，让他不由发出了一声满足的叹息。更多的却是心理上的快感，真正将这个高傲的会长大人压在了身下，接下来要做的就是狠狠地插入他，将他欺负得眼角发红最后忍不住流下眼泪来求饶，让他平日里那副虚伪的模样荡然无存。

         不过即使他求饶自己也不会停下来的，周防这么想着。要继续用力地欺负他，狠狠地干他，每次都插到更深的地方去，让他被过量的快感折磨，让他全身瘫软在自己身下只能双腿大开地承受他的侵犯，让他无法忍受地释放出来——最后，他会射在他的体内，灌满他的小穴，让他从里到外都沾满属于自己的气味。

         宗像觉得下身那个狭小的入口被一个硕大滚烫的东西完全撑开了，有点涨有点疼，不过更多的是一种不知名的快感，让他不由自主地呻吟出了声。

         “啊……”

         浅浅的呻吟在屋内散开，无疑给周防带来了极大的鼓励。他挺动下身，毫无章法、横冲直撞地抽插着。虽说没有任何技巧可言，但每一下都实打实地撞在宗像身体深处，囊袋拍打着臀肉，“啪啪啪”的声音显得淫靡无比。

         宗像抓着周防的肩膀，仰着脖子大口喘息着，手指无意识地挠着掌下的皮肉，双腿无力地环住他腰部，身体随着他的抽插起伏着。

         突然，坚硬的柱身擦过了肉穴里一个细小的突起，却引得宗像手指骤然收紧抓得周防生疼，他声音急促：“周防！那里……别……”

         越是不要的越是要。周防甚至没有去回味刚刚那一下时被瞬间收紧的穴肉夹紧的快感，便找准了位置，狠狠地插了进去。

         宗像的声音一下拔高：“啊……嗯……啊野蛮人……愚昧……冲动……唔……啊……哈……”

         他的双眼半睁着，睫毛湿漉漉的，脸颊绯红，嘴唇娇艳——如果被其他人看到他这副模样，怕是半个学校都要疯了。

         一想到这个人是因他才露出这个模样，一种征服的快感便不由从周防心底升腾而起，转化成下身更加有力的抽插。

         最敏感的地方不断被刺激，宗像很快便扣着周防的肩膀射了出来。周防见状也不再折腾他，将他翻了个身压在身下，咬着他后颈双手掐着他腰部，飞快地挺动腰身，闷哼一声释放在了他体内。

 

         高潮过后的两人都慵懒地躺在床上，周防探过去在宗像嘴角啄了一下。宗像平复了一下自己的呼吸，翻过身背对着周防躺着。

         周防抓了抓自己的头发，知道这个自尊心太强的家伙肯定是不高兴了。

         “宗像，听说你会剑道？”

         难得见这个野蛮人问这种问题，宗像有点诧异，也顾不上跟他闹脾气了，很直白的说：“没错，怎么了？”

         “你家有训练场？”

         “有。”

         “不如下次在那试试？”

         “……请阁下滚。”

 

         如此粗鲁的野蛮人，还想有下次？

         真当自己登堂入室了么？

         哼。


End file.
